


The Game

by dontbecooler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I enjoyed this one, Kinda really short, Kissing, M/M, im sorry tho, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who has to do something for Jim to find out where John is. Yup, it's Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi it's not Johnlock yea! If it was you who did this with me please let me know so I can give you credit! xoxox

_ Sherlock! Guess who found your number :) JM _

 

**_Not hard to find. It's on the site. –SH_ **

 

_ Guess anyway... JM _

 

**_Really, James? You are texting me. It's obvious. –SH_ **

****

_ Always such a buzzkill Sherly? I'd never invite you to a party. JM _

 

**_Not really my thing anyway. –SH_ **

****

_ Well that's disappointing. I was actually going to invite you to party :/ it's called, 'John is going to die soon so let's celebrate.' It's a shame you can't come then... JM _

 

**_Where is he? –SH_ **

 

_ I would tell you, but in feeling slightly rejected so I'm sulking. JM _

 

**_Fine. I will try and tolerate a party. Now, what do you want? –SH_ **

 

_ You're going to come! Ah yay!! What do I want? I want a lot of things Sherly, you dead is one of them. But that's not until later. Have a guess. What do I want now? JM _

 

**_I want to save John. Now, tell me where he is. –SH_ **

 

_ The game isn't about what you want; it's about what I want. Play along Sherlock, be a sport. JM _

 

**_Fine, what do you want now? –SH_ **

 

_ You have to guess! JM _

 

**_This isn't much of a game. –SH_ **

__

_ C'mon, pleeeaseee guess. JM _

 

**_You want John dead first. –SH_ **

 

_ Cold. Try again :) JM _

 

**_You want me for something. –SH_ **

 

_ Oh yes, there we have it! I do want you for something. Now work it out, what do I want you for? You're coming to a party of mine, and I want you for something. Deduce Sherlock! JM _

 

**_You want me. –SH_ **

 

_ Correct! Ding ding ding! You win one million dollars. JM _

 

_ So, how do you think you'll get John back? JM _

 

**_By coming to you and letting you have me. –SH_ **

 

_ Something along those lines :) so are you willing to play Sherly? JM _

 

**_[Delayed] Fine. –SH_ **

 

_ Right, the address is 250 Northumberland Dr, come and ring the bell when you're here! I expect you soon. JM _

 

**_I'll be there in fifteen minutes. –SH_ **

 

Sherlock clutched his mobile in his hand before shoving it into his coat pocket. He immediately hailed the nearest cab and gave the address. Just as he said, he was there in fifteen minutes and was ringing the bell for Jim to answer the door.

 

Jim plastered a grin on his face as he swing open the door. His dark vest glinted similar to his teeth as he spoke. "Don't just stand there!" his Irish voice sung, "Come in, come in." '

He stepped to the side, beckoning for the detective to enter his temporary home. The game was on.

 

Sherlock placed his hands in his pockets and took a few steps into the flat. He looked around and could easily tell this was a temporary safe house. Able to pack up and be gone at a moments notice. Sherlock didn't say anything as he turned to look at Jim from the hallway of the flat.

 

Jim returned the look flatly. "Please control yourself," he said slowly, "I can't take how much you're throwing yourself at me, I'm overwhelmed please stop."

Jim grinned, leading the way to the lounge.

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the comment but followed Jim nonetheless. Taking a seat on the couch, Sherlock looked around once more and could tell John wasn't anywhere in the flat. No use in asking where he was for he doubted he would get a real answer.

"James, I'm here for one reason only. You know this."

 

Jim sighed. "One can only hope," he said forlornly. "I just wish you'd be slightly more, enthusiastic." He pursed his lips. "It won't be fun for either of us if you don't get into it."

 

"Hard to get into something that is for the enjoyment of another," Sherlock replied as he spread himself out on the couch.

 

Jim followed Sherlock’s body as he licked his bottom lip. The detective had always been graceful.

Jim crossed his arms and leant on the doorframe. "I've heard you're a superb actor though."

 

"I am. So, for your enjoyment… I will act," Sherlock huffed and shimmied the coat of his shoulders and pulled it around to lay across his lap. After a moment, he laid it over the back of the couch.

 

Jim grinned. He unbuttoned his vest as dropped it casually on the floor. He stayed where he was, watching to see what Sherlock would do. All was going to plan so far.

 

"Isn't there usually foreplay with this kind of thing?" Sherlock asked as he crossed one leg over the other. He crossed his arms as well and trained his eyes on Jim.

 

Jim narrowed his eyes. "Come closer then. You're not that much of a virgin I assume." Jim stayed put, waiting. He wasn't going to initiate the contact, not for the life of him.

 

With a dramatic groan, Sherlock stood to his feet and moved to stand in front of Jim. He looked down at the man for a moment then slowly leaned in to press his lips to the criminal's.

 

As soon as they came into contact Jim went full force. He slid his hands into Sherlock’s curls, biting at his lips and growling. He started unbuttoning his under shirt, leaving it on but undone as he worked on Sherlock’s shirt.

 

Sherlock found himself struggling to keep up. The mixture of teeth, lips, and hands on his body were all overwhelming. He hadn't expected Jim to be so forceful. Before he even realized what happened, his shirt had been slid off his shoulders and was on the ground. Just to stay supported, Sherlock reached out to grab onto Jim's hips.

 

Jim hissed out a curse as Sherlock gripped his hips. Tugging at his hair, Jim thruster his hips forward, grinning and moving to nip at the intersection of Sherlock’s neck. Jim kept one hand firmly in Sherlock’s hair, the other one on the waist. Jim slowly started pushing Sherlock back, until they toppled over onto the couch. Jim managed to straddle Sherlock’s hips, grinding downwards.

 

Sherlock found the force to be exhilarating and nothing could have stopped the groan that came out of his mouth from the friction of Jim's hips. When he was forced down onto the couch, Sherlock tightened his grip slightly onto Jim's waist and gasped as the contact increased. Sherlock could feel himself letting go for this was no longer acting. It was just raw emotion. Sherlock's hands immediately left Jim's waist and began to push the shirt off of Moriarty and then tangled into his hair to give it a small pull.

 

Perfect. Sherlock’s facade was slipping, and soon he would be his own to mould in his hand. The shirt was flicked away, and now both of them had bare torsos. Jim bent down, licking a strip up Sherlock’s sternum, trailing it along his jaw line and rolling his hips while he did so. Sherlock groaned, sending spikes of pleasure to Jim's abdomen. He undid his belt, and unbuttoned Sherlock’s pants.

 

Sherlock instinctively began to push his trousers down when he felt the button being loosened and then tried to push Jim's down as well. He managed to toe off his shoes so as to not allow his trousers to be stuck around his ankles. Breathing beginning to quicken, Sherlock arched his hips upwards and moaned. He had never thought he would have given in like this or so easily. It was all just so much at once.

 

Jim grinned as he nuzzled Sherlock’s cheek, nipping him and kissing. He was able to get his own shoes off as well as Sherlock with some quick movements, yanking down Sherlock’s pants and palming his underwear. Sherlock was shaking. Soon.

 

Sherlock arched his hips into Jim's hands and moaned again. "J- Jim… Oh, god-" he gasped and grabbed onto the man's hips for support once more. He didn't know what else to do in this moment. He was completely at the mercy of Moriarty.

 

Now. Jim sat up, doing up his belt and sliding on his shirt. Sherlock looked surprised, and Jim grinned evilly at him. "The game, Sherly, has been won." Jim straightened his hair. "John is in Dublin," he stated casually, pulling on his shoes and shrugging on his vest. "Did you actually think I would go through with this?" He snapped, leaning on the doorframe as he watched Sherlock with a flat expression. There was nothing more pleasing in Jim's eyes. "Next time you might want to text him," Jim suggested, leaving the room and whistling as he did so.


End file.
